Dying For You
by Jenna.S19
Summary: Who says you can't have fun during the Apocalypse? Small underlying story but mostly just a series of oneshots that I wrote for fun. Rated M for language, violence, and naughtiness.
1. Sonya Brooke

I tried to ignore the overwhelming sounds of the aircraft and focus on the information on my hud, but heights were never really my thing. We'd been on the plane for nearly four hours and my ass was getting numb. No matter how many times I shifted my weight, the seat didn't get any more cushiony.

I'm doing this for Jess. I'm doing this for Jess.

When I clasped my shaking hands together I could feel the sweat build between my palms. Talk about gross. I looked up at my new "friend" who sat across the hold. He was pretty calm for a man about to parachute into a quarantined city filled to the brim with man-eating zombies. How could anyone in their right mind be calm about that?

I shifted again, feeling uneasy about how close we were to the drop zone. That much closer to falling hundreds of feet through the open air. I looked back down at my lap, sighing at my still shaking hands. When the GRE had contacted me I was skeptical to say the least, but at the firsts mention of Jessica, I was on board. Of course at the time I hadn't realized that rescuing Jessica meant confronting my extreme fear of falling. Heights I could do. Falling through the air? Not so much.

I sucked in a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?" his voice startled me and I jolted in my seat, my eyes darted up to his and I could see him frowning at me, "Oh Jesus, you're afraid of heights?"

I glared back, trying to contain my annoyance. "Yeah, so what? I'm afraid of big dogs too, is that gonna be a problem for you?!"

He shook his head, "What were they thinking sending someone who's afraid of heights? Are you gonna scream when you see an infected too?"

I tightened my fists, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I need someone I can rely on! Not some scared little girl!" he shouted. I stood, my annoyance escalating to anger. Finding myself ashamed that I had thought he was cute when we got on the plane. Right now I just wanted to punch him. Repeatedly.

"Fuck off, I don't need to explain myself to you," I shouted before I turned and walked to the edge of bay. He jumped up and walked towards her, "Hey, what do you think you're doing? We're not at the drop zone yet."

"We're close enough," I yelled back, staring at the open air with a burning hatred. I took a step off the edge and suddenly my fear of falling hit me full force. I could feel my hair being forced backwards, and out of the loose bun that I had tugged it up into that morning. When I started to feel dizzy from watching the ground getting closer, I squeezed my eyes tight, ignoring the GRE and the information that funneled through the headset. My chest tightened with fear. What the _hell_ was I thinking?

After a couple seconds I reached back blinding to pull the chute. I was immediately tugged backwards and my stomach slowly returned to normal, my descent slowed to something much more manageable than freefall. It no longer felt like i was plummeting to my death, but I still didn't want to open my eyes. After taking a deep breath, I slowly opened one eye. The ground was rushing towards me and I felt my stomach jump back into my throat.

Fuck, how do I land again?

I tugged on the toggles and tumbled into a painful somersault, hitting the ground and continuing to roll. I ended up buried beneath the chute and twisting uncomfortably to untangle myself from it. I tossed my hair out of my face, and stepped forward, muttering, "Fucking never doing that again," with a huff only to stop dead in my tracks. The city looked like hell. I was standing in what looked like an alleyway, though I couldn't be sure because the buildings were so closely packed together. I coughed, turning to see a mostly rotted corpse crumbled against the building.

"Fucking hell."

I took a step forward, twisting my torso so I could look up and behind me. The other man from GRE was close to landing, and from the looks of it he would be on top of a building. I chuckled at the idea of him not knowing how to get down. Man, I don't even know what his name is.

I turned back, seeing the zombies around me, they were slow, and for that I was grateful because right then I ached like nobody's business.

"I told you that wasn't a normal drop chute," a voice hissed.

I turned, alert, my hand automatically reaching towards the gun strapped to my thigh.

"Break his legs, then take him to Rais."

Great, I thought while breaking into a sprint, this asshole was gonna get himself killed as soon as he landed. I ignored the growing pain in my ankle and pushed forward. Down the alley and around the corner of a building. I stopped, peeking out. There were three men around him.

"Hell."

I pulled the pistol from the strap on my thigh and immediately shook my head. "Genius plan, shoot them and draw the attention of backup? No thank you." I looked around and picked up a large pipe. After giving a couple practice swings, I shrugged. "Eh, good enough."

"Back up," GRE man said, "All of you."

I looked back around the corner. "Time to go."

"Stop!" One of the men said, "Loud noises draw them."

I sprinted around the corner, pipe in hand. "Then you'd better take a step back, tough guy."

They glanced back at me, but were still trying to corner GRE man. I gripped the pipe tighter, "Alright," I said, getting louder, "let me rephrase that. Step your asses back _now_ or I make a lot of noise!"

The man who was clearly in charge stepped towards me, and I groaned. "Damn, man. You really don't listen."

I rushed him, taking a hard swing at his legs. The sickening snap was accompanied by him shouting a slew of curses. I dropped to the ground as his crowbar swung over my head. That was a little too close for comfort I rolled and jumped off the ground. The other two men were advancing on me, and I had to think fast. My eyes flicked to GRE man, who still looked dazed from his rough landing. I swallowed and made a calculated decision, pulling my gun out of its holster. "Back the fuck up!" I yelled at them.

"You pull the trigger and we're all dead," one man said.

I laughed, shaking my head. The two thugs stepped forward and I lowered the gun a bit, aiming at his crotch. "You think I'm not a crazy enough bitch to shoot now and think later?"

They looked at each other, but didn't stop coming towards me. I put my foot on the lead thug's throat and shifted my weight onto him, then turned the gun completely downward and shot him in the head. The gunshot echoed, and seconds later we could hear the screeches fill the air.

"Not long now, buddies," I said holstering the gun.

"Fall back. FALL BACK!" One shouted, and they took off running.

I dropped the pipe, and rushed over to help GRE man off the ground. "Let's go! I'm not about to be lunch."

He stumbled to his feet and we inched towards a building, but not fast enough. I could see an infected sprinting towards us, and was suddenly glad that I had passed on breakfast. If the general smell of smoke and rotting flesh wasn't enough to make you hurl, the sight of an infected could. It had a bit of flesh, still hanging from it's open mouth, and its hands and clothes were covering in blood.

I let go of GRE man's arm and dashed back for the pipe, but when I turned back he was already being bitten. "Jesus H. Christ," I swore, running faster. Before I made it over to him, another man darted out from the building. To the right, another person dropped down off a roof.

"We have to get off the streets!" one of them shouted.

"No, really?" I muttered, helping GRE man walk forward. Behind us, I could hear screeches, and new there must be more of those fast zombies. "Here, take him!" I shouted at the woman leading the way.

When I turned around I counted four more infected running towards us. I swung fast and hard, kicking back against one zombie as I pulled the pipe from another's head. I glanced over my shoulder to see that they had gotten them inside, and made a mad dash for the building, sliding inside right before they shut the door. I slammed my weight against it, but I could feel the zombies piling up. We couldn't hold it for long.

"Get the door open," I said, feeling the zombies push us backwards and I pulled my gun from its holster again. The door broke under the weight and three zombies tried to claw their way inside at the same time. I fired off three shots in succession, and smiled to myself. Headshots.

The man tossed the bodies off himself and gave me an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? All you've done is attract more."

I held a hand out for him, pulling him to his feet. "Right. Sorry for saving your life then."

I turned, shaking my head and retrieving my new friendly pipe from the floor. I didn't bother looking back at the ungrateful man, and instead turned towards the back, following behind the woman and GRE man. She looked back at me and stopped.

"What," I said, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

She just shook her head. "Tower, this is Jade. Get sickbay ready. Got a guy with a bad head wound… and a bite on one arm."

"Oh shit," a voice crackled through the radio, "Amir's hurt?!"

"No, Amir is fine," she lowered her voice, "but we're bringing in another person too."

"One of us?" the voice asked.

I locked eyes with Jade.

"We'll see."

I resisted the urge to give a sassy retort, mostly because after she was finished speaking GRE man collapsed completely, his body becoming a dead weight that was too much for Jade alone. I grabbed one arm, hoisting him up onto his feet again and we continued forward. Amir took point, and after a minute I could see more people coming towards us.

We were headed towards a skyscraper - likely offices or apartments. The two other men that approached took Crane from Jade and me, hauling him much faster than we could. I jogged behind, up the steps and into the building, taking note of the UV lamps right outside.

It was dark as soon as we entered, but after hanging a left, I could see more light. And absolutely no way up other than jumping. I sighed, taking a running started at the wall, surprised at how I managed to scramble up fairly well.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked.

"Lena," one man shouted back.

I watched them leave, looking to Jade who was staring at me.

"She's our doctor," Jade explained.

"Got it," I said, shuffling my feet back and forth. I needed to contact the GRE, but that didn't seem like a good idea with GRE man out of commission. I raked my fingers through my hair, and looked back over at Jade. "Anywhere I can stay until he's better?"

"Elevator," she said, gesturing to the right, "nineteenth floor."

* * *

I sat on the edge of the couch, drumming my fingers on my knee as I waited. I was accompanied by a little boy and girl, who were too interested in our unconscious patient to give me their names.

"He blinked!" the little girl shouted, startling me from my bored daze.

"What?" he said groggily.

"He blinked again!" she whined, backing up towards me.

"What if he's a zombie?!" the little boy said, both of them scared, but still watching GRE man.

I rubbed my eyes and quickly stood, chuckling to myself. I really needed to find out his name so I could stop calling him "GRE man." I walked forward, past the kids that ran screaming out of the room. "Hey, GRE man. Lay back down."

He leaned back on the bed. "G… R.. E man?"

I shrugged. "Eh, didn't get your name back on the plane and I figured you wouldn't respond well to 'Jackass'." I watched him chuckle, though it came out as more of a croak, and I handed him a bottle of water. "Drink"

He took a swig from the bottle. "It's Kyle Crane. Where are we?" he asked.

"Some skycraper that used to be apartments. Now they call it 'the Tower' - their home base, I'm guessing. And before you ask, I already looked around. No sign of Kadir, but I haven't met the guy who's in charge yet. Brecker.

"I've mostly been around here, waiting for you to wake up. They don't seem to want to let me snoop around. Odd, right? And" I chuckled lifting a few strands of my hair, "this red doesn't exactly help me blend in."

Crane's eyes flicked up my body, glossing over my face and hair, likely noticing just _how much_ I stand out - red hair, green eyes, freckles… essentially nothing like any of the citizens of Haran. "Yeah," he drawled, "you _really_ stand out," he grinned, then climbed off the bunk bed and nearly fell. I stepped forward, straightening him. "What's your name anyway?" he asked me.

I placed a hand on my hip. "Sonya Brooke."


	2. Fuck It

"I think that went well," I said as we left the headquarters. Truthfully, Rahim was pretty hard on Crane, but it was understandable. Amir did almost die, and now Crane would be using that much more antizin. From what I'd gathered, we were gonna be in deep shit if we didn't get more antizin soon. "So, to the thirteenth floor?"

Crane nodded and muttered, "I'm not lazy… little shit."

I laughed and walked on ahead of him, since I knew where the elevator was and I didn't need Crane wandering around until he figured out the elevator door looked like any other door. I'd paced this floor too many times. After Jade had pointed me up here, I'd practically been quarantined myself. Lena was sure to check me all over for bites. She was definitely relieved, but I was guessing that was more about antizin than actual concern for my safety.

Even after they'd given me the go ahead to leave the building, I didn't want to leave without Crane. I hadn't completely forgotten about him being a giant ass on the plane, but still we were in this shit together. I looked back at him then. He looked a lot better now that his head wound had almost completely healed. Honestly, I could see why the GRE picked him. He looked strong, but not overly so. His tan skin and dark hair made him less conspicuous that I was. In fact, I was still a bit surprised that they let me go at all. I was fairly short, bright red hair, green eyes, too much time in the sun and I would resemble a lobster, but I suspected that she had a stronger motivation to find Kadir than Crane did.

I looked away when Crane caught me watching him and continued walking down the hall. The man standing guard at the elevator stepped forward, giving me a once over. "Where do you think you're going?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "The thirteenth floor."

"You?" he laughed, "by yourself?"

I gritted my teeth. "Alright, just because I'm-"

"I'll be going with her," Crane said, placing his hand on my shoulder and pulling me backwards. He whispered, "We need them on our side, Red."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Red?"

He chuckled. "On account of the hair," he said, lifting a curl, "wow, that's soft."

I swatted his hand away, and turned back to the guard. "You gonna let us through or not?"

The guard raised his hands in surrender, stepping away from the door. I wasn't sure if I was excited to be leaving this floor or nervous about going to the thirteenth. Apparently something hug had gone down on that floor - a survivor didn't get antizin in time? Or something like that…

I shook my head and stepped into the elevator, groaning internally. Small spaces also weren't my thing. "Jess, you better be thankful for this," I muttered, staring at the row of buttons, and pushing thirteen.

Crane loomed over my shoulder, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

The elevator lurched downward and I gripped the handle tightly, looking out of the corner of my eye to see if Crane had noticed my nervousness. If he did, he had the smarts not to mention it again. I stared down at the linoleum squares and thought of why I was here. Why for the love of all things holy had I decided to come into a quarantined city? It was simple: Jess.

I could still remember the day the quarantine had started, some three months earlier. I had nearly lost my mind, of all the places for something like this to occur, it had to be in the one city that my best friend was inside. Honestly, I never understood why Jess wanted to go into Haran in the first place, but I wasn't going to argue with Jess. That would only be a lesson in futility. Jess wanted to do something good. "Doctors," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You coming or what?" Crane asked, watching me look up from the square that I had been staring at, clearly lost in thought. I could feel his eyes studying me, and I wondered what he thought. I'd been described as feisty, told that I needed to watch my mouth, and that it was always the short ones that get all riled up. Well, honestly I wasn't that much below average height, and yeah… I know I swear too much. Did he care? Did I care if he did?

"Red."

"Huh?"

He grinned at me. "Coming?"

"Oh," I replied, feeling a bit of a fool for how long I had just stared back at him, "yeah, sorry. Let's go."

Crane pushed open the door and I immediately wanted to hurl.

"God, what is that smell?"

He grimaced. "The dead."

I turned and punched his arm. "Well, no shit, Sherlock."

He shrugged. "You're the one that asked."

I glared up at him and kept walking. One look at the floor and I knew it was pointless to try to avoid stepping in the blood; it was everywhere. I swatted the flies away from my face, and peeked around the corner. Looked like the power was out, or at least every light was off. When I looked back I could see Crane talking into the radio and nearly cursed, I had completely forgotten to check in with them.

"It's been over 70 hours."

Crane turned and gave me a pointed look.

I grinned back sheepishly, shrugging, then walking further down the hall. Halfway down I stopped, hearing the telltale shuffles and grunts of zombies. I wanted to smack my head on the wall. Why didn't I bring that pipe? I huddled down and hoped that Crane would keep quiet. All I had to do was stay quiet until I got far enough t-

"Help! HELP! SOMEBODY!"

I looked over and saw the zombies ambling towards me. "Well, fuck."

I turned and sprinted back down the hallway. "CRAAAAANE!"

When I bolted around the corner I saw Crane headed my way, pipe in hand. I cocked my head, seemed like there were a lot of those just lying around. When I was close enough I pointed behind me and ducked out of the way. The first two of the group made for Crane, but I wasn't so lucky that they all did. Instead I found myself on the floor, pinned down by a rather fat zombie who was missing part of his jaw.

I could feel the wet ooze of guts dripping onto me and cringed. The only thing keeping me from being bitten was my foot that I had managed to jam between them as I fell. I was just lucky that the brainless beast didn't try bitting my leg. Instead it clawed at my face, missing it by mere centimeters. "Crane?! A little help here?"

When I saw Cane swinging the pipe, I shut my mouth and eyes tight, aware of the blood splatter that was coming. When the wet droplets sprayed across my face I tried not to think about it too much. I scrambled out from under the dead weight and grabbed the hand that Crane offered.

"How much you want to be that was Mark calling for help?" Craned asked as we walked down the hall.

"I don't," I groused. I had no doubt that it was Mark. My only question was, what was that idiot doing on this floor by himself?

"Are you still mad at me, Red?"

"Don't call me that," I grumbled, walking ahead of him.

"So, yes?" he asked.

I could hear the grin in his damn voice. Jackass. "I _will_ hit you."

He chuckled and I hated how warm and inviting it sounded. Damn him.

I kicked the door to the apartment open and saw a zombie scratching at the bathroom door, and I assumed that Mark was inside. "Pipe," I demanded, holding my hand out towards Crane.

"Say please."

I whipped my head around and gave him my coldest glare.

He held his hand up in surrender, handing over the pipe. I stepped forward and swung the pipe with a hard determination.

I tossed the pipe back at Crane and kicked the door open, "Holy shit, are you okay?!"

I crouched down in front of Mark, who clutched his arm to his side. I could see the blood from his wound and the weary look in his eyes. "I cut my arm...getting away from him.. Oh, God...you had to kill him, didn't you? God damn it. That was... that was my brother... I came down to see him and..."

I glanced back at the body slumped in the hall, then up at Crane. "You tell Rahim. I'm gonna go look for something to stop the bleeding."

Crane nodded. "Rahim, this is Crane. We're down here on 13. Listen, this guy of yours got fucked up pretty bad getting away from a zombie."

"Oh shit...13?!"

I stumbled out of the room with a nauseous feeling creeping up on me. I had killed his brother. Part of me knew that it wasn't his brother, not really. But I couldn't imagine what I would do if I found Jess like... if Jess wasn't there anymore.

I turned the corner into a new apartment and rushed to the bathroom. Maybe it was just out of habit but I felt throwing up in the middle of the hallway wasn't the best idea. I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet, just letting it all out. When I pulled back, I wiped my mouth with a disgusted groan.

As I turned around I spotted a first aid station on the wall. "Huh, well that's handy."

The only contents were gauze, but I figured that would be good enough. After wandering through the apartment, I found a energy bar and a bottle of whiskey. After using a little of the alcohol as mouthwash I spat it into the kitchen sink and ate the energy bar.

Crane raised his eyebrow at me when I clomped back into the bathroom. The whiskey was half gone and I handed him the rest of the bottle and the gauze. He sighed, "Gauze and alcohol? That's your miracle first aid?"

I shrugged. "I suppose we could always amputate his arm instead."

Shaking his head, Crane doused the gauze in alcohol and wrapped Mark's arm up. He turned back towards me. "How we gonna- Duct tape? That's classy."

"Hey, if it works. It works. Don't question my methods."

Crane chuckled. "Yeah, okay Doc."

I leaned against the doorframe so she wouldn't get in the way. "After Lena gets here, you go talk to Rahim, I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit."

By the time I got back to the 19th floor, most of the blood on me had dried. I shuffled down the halls and back into room 194. With a bottle of water and a rag I managed to clean the blood off my face and out of my hair, but sighed as I looked down at her clothes, which were definitely ruined.

I quickly tugged my shirt over my head and let my pants drop to the floor, "Now something to wear."

After rummaging through the bag on the mattress, I pulled out a bright yellow shirt. Eh, I wasn't a big fan of the color but beggars couldn't be choosers. The shirt was definitely too big, just barely covering my bottom and I laughed at myself. If I didn't have the curves to prove otherwise, I would have looked like a kid.

Crane walked into the room to find me standing in only a shirt. His eyes shifted to the bag on the floor then back to me, a grin spreading across his face, "I do believe that's my shirt you've got on there."

My look of surprise quickly shifted to a look of challenge. "And I'm guessing you want it back?"

His smirk only grew, as I watched his eyes travel from my head to toe, "Well I have to admit, it does look good on you."

I rolled her eyes. "Oh, really?" I took a few steps forward so we were nearly chest to chest, and looked up at him, "so you don't want it back then?"

"Oh, I didn't say that," he murmured, bringing a hand up against the edge of the shirt. His fingers played with the hem, brushing against the smooth skin of my thigh...testing, teasing. I tried to think of a witty response, but as his hands slid up further underneath the shirt I gave up. "Oh, fuck it."

I pressed forward and Crane's lips crashed upon mine as he griped my thighs, lifting me up against his hips. My hands moved up his chest and around his neck as I pressed my breasts against him. Crane groaned into the kiss, and I rolled my hips against him in response.

Crane carried me forward until we came crashing down onto the mattress. I laughed against his lips and tugged at his shirt. I pushed him back long enough for me to tug his shirt over his head and then we were right back against each other. His hands moved swiftly under the shirt, smoothing his hand down my stomach. As his hand slipped inside my underwear I gasped, which he took as an invitation, his tongue plunging into my mouth.

But I wasn't there just to enjoy the ride. I pressed harder against him, my tongue battling with his. As my hands tugged at his zipper, I heard the crackle of the radio.

"Hey, 31, you ready?"

Crane froze against me. "Ah, yeah… Rahim, what is it?" he said, lifting himself up onto his palms. He looked down at me, and I grinned devilishly, letting my hand slip into his boxers. Crane struggled to keep quiet, his head barely registering that Rahim was still speaking. I didn't hold back. I yanked my panties down, and slowly guided Crane inside me.

He groaned, tucking his face into the crook of my neck as he slowly began thrusting.

"Hey 31, did you hear me?"

Crane bit his lip, torn between ignoring Rahim and making me stop. Oh, and he definitely didn't want me to stop. "Yeah... yeah, Rahim... I heard you."

"You coming or what?"

I laughed against Crane's neck and he gripped the edge of the mattress harder. "I'm tryin'."


End file.
